


See You Again

by ssvara05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssvara05/pseuds/ssvara05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's friend is in a bad situation, and Steve can help save her. She has an impact on the Avengers as she becomes part of their team, and now she is crucial to eliminate a HYDRA threat. (sorry, this is my first fanfic, so apologies if the summary sucks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain some triggering topics and some spoilers for Ultron  
> This is my first fanfic so be gentle. I swear I have a plan for where this story is going, which is why an alternation in the point of view is necessary since the reader won’t be in every scene. Please comment and let me know what you think!

Steve didn’t want to go inside. Tony had invited over 100 people for the celebration since they had defeated Ultron. Everyone was…happy? No, maybe they were all just a little too drunk.

He hated it.

He hated that he couldn’t get drunk. He hated that everyone was smiling when he felt like crying. The rain bore down on him as he leaned on the railing of the balcony, but he wasn’t looking at the rain. All he could see was the faces of those he had lost. He saw everyone he wanted to see again. He wanted to see Peggy again. She had died while he was laying low at the farmhouse. She died in her sleep, so Steve was glad that she had gone peacefully, but he wished he had said goodbye. He wished she had died remembering that he was alive and that he still cared for her. Hunching over the railing, he let out a sigh.

“Want a beer, Rogers?”

“How long were you standing there, Nat?”

“Long enough. How about that beer?”

“Why bother? It won’t help.”

“Thor put some Asgardian Mead into the beer, so it actually might this time. Come on, Rogers. Let’s go inside.”

Steve figured he would give it a try since he wasn’t particularly in the mood to argue with Natasha. Without another word, he followed her inside, allowing her to lead him to the beer.

Out of frustration, he set down the bottle on the table in front of him. He drank at least five beers spiked with Asgardian Mead, and he still didn’t feel a damn thing. On the other hand, Natasha, who was so sure the beer would work on him, had downed seven bottles of beer. She was babbling about Bruce to the bartender, who wasn’t sure if he should give her another beer but was too afraid of the Black Widow to cut her off. Steve felt sorry for the poor bartender, and after giving the bartender a sympathetic smile, Steve just stared dejectedly at the disappointing beer.

\---POV change---

You had made the mistake of having two of those strong beers. Normally, you could hold your own with liquor, but you were so dizzy. It felt more like six or seven tequila shots, not two beers. Seriously, what was in that beer? Feeling extremely tipsy, you decided you had better find a seat before you landed face-first on the floor. After everything that had happened recently, you were extremely scared to even ask for a seat, but when you saw the kind-looking blonde sitting alone on the couch, you figured he wouldn’t bite.

“Sorry, is this seat taken?” you asked.

Steve looked into your (y/e/c) eyes and shook his head.

You smiled and shyly sat down. “Thanks. I’m (y/f/n) (y/l/n).”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am. I’m Steve Rogers.”

You frowned. “If you don’t mind my asking, how come you aren’t drunk, Mr. Rogers? Did you not drink all those beers?”

“After I was injected with the serum, my metabolism sped up to the point where I can’t get drunk, ma’am. Call me Steve.”

“Well, no offense, Steve, but it must suck not to be able to get drunk. And call me (y/n).”

Suddenly an extremely wasted Tony made his way across the party and interrupted the conversation. “Careful, (y/n). Cap doesn’t like that kind of language.”

You chuckled and got up to give Tony a hug. “Stark, you son of a bitch! How’s Pepper?”

Tony smirked. “She’s only busy running the greatest company in the world. How’s Chad? I don’t see him here.”

Your smile faltered, and you avoided eye contact. “I’m not- I’m not with him anymore.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up in concern as he noticed your sudden mood change, but he didn’t interrupt.

Tony was clearly confused. You should have thought this through before bringing it up. “I thought the wedding was next month,” he pondered, looking baffled. “What happened?”

“I… I don’t want to talk about it, Tony,” you said curtly as you tried to blink away the tears in your eyes.

Tony scratched his head and lowered his voice, infusing a gentleness into his tone that you didn’t know he had. “(Y/n), are you okay?” he asked, biting his lower lip.

You forced a laugh and began playing with your hair nervously. “Does it even matter? Screw him. Look, I’m going to head out. I’ll see you around. And Steve, thanks for letting me sit here. It was nice to meet you.”

Steve glanced around, finally noticing that the room was now empty, save for the three of you. “Yes, (y/n), it was nice to meet you too. It looks like everyone has left though. Why don’t you just spend the night here? It’s pretty late, so it would be safer here.”

Tony nodded when he noticed your hesitation. “And hey, J.A.R.V.I.S. always has the guest room ready. Just stay here tonight, okay? We can talk in the morning.”

You bit your lip and considered the generous offer. If you didn’t go home to Chad, he would be angry, but then again, he would be angry either way. You nodded and walked with Steve to the elevator. The elevator opened to the floor for guests, and you stepped out.

Steve said, “If you need anything, my floor is 56. It’s just the next floor up. Sleep well.”

You smiled softly at him and opened your mouth to give your thanks, just as the elevator doors closed. With a sigh, you trudged into the bedroom, plopped down on the bed, and immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain some triggering topics and some spoilers for Ultron  
> This is my first fanfic so be gentle. I swear I have a plan for where this story is going, which is why an alternation in the point of view is necessary since the reader won’t be in every scene.

The sound of your phone buzzing woke you up. Your head was pounding, and you weren’t totally sure where you were. The room did look familiar, but you couldn’t quite place it. You gasped when you checked your phone. Twelve text messages and seven missed calls all from Chad. You were totally fucked. He was pissed, and you knew he wouldn’t hesitate to take it out on you.   
  
Jumping out of bed, you made sure you had all of your belongings before making your way to the door. Wait, shit, that’s an elevator. Where exactly were you? You anxiously waited for the elevator to open and released a breath you didn’t know you were holding in when you heard the tell-tale ding of the elevator. The doors slid open, revealing someone unexpected inside. As you locked eyes with Steve Rogers, the memories of the previous night rushed back to you.  
  
“Morning, (y/n). You’re up early.”  
  
You laughed nervously. “Yeah, I need to go home.”  
  
He gave you a sad smile. “It’s six in the morning. At least eat something first and talk with Tony.”  
  
You didn’t want to be rude, but the longer you stayed, the worse it would be when you finally got home. “I’ll eat, but Tony doesn’t really seem like an early bird, so I’ll talk to him some other time. I really do have to get going.”  
  
Steve’s eyebrows were creased as the frown on his face became more prominent. What was he thinking? “I suppose you’re right.”  
  
An awkward silence settled over the two of you as you waited for the elevator to reach the kitchen. You shifted your weight from leg to leg nervously as the time passed. After what seemed like hours, the elevator doors finally opened with a ding.   
  
As the elevator opened, you saw Tony standing there in his red robe, gold coffee mug in hand. “Good morning, Sunshine. I hope Cap didn’t bother you too much with his…vanilla personality.”  
  
You stared in disbelief as you exited the elevator with Steve by your side. “Since when do you get up early?”  
  
Tony smirked at you and slowly sipped his coffee before answering you. “I told J.A.R.V.I.S. to wake me up when you got up.” Tony suddenly looked very serious. “(Y/n), we need to talk before you leave,” he said as he gestured for you to take a seat.  
  
Your panic quickly increased. Tony was clearly concerned and suspicious. You figured you had better get this over with. No way in hell was Stark going to let you leave this tower until you had this conversation. With a curt nod, you sat across from Tony, noticing that Steve had placed a plate of bacon and a mug of coffee in front of you. Your panic continued to rise when Steve took the seat next to Tony. Two Avengers sitting across from you with serious looks? What was this? An interrogation?  
  
Tony spoke softly and seemed to choose his words carefully. “(Y/n)…Why aren’t you-ah-Why was the marriage called off?”  
  
You couldn’t look him in the eye. You knew you had to lie, so you chose to stare down at your coffee instead. “Chad and I…Chad and I just want different things out of life right now.”  
  
Steve’s voice was, if possible, even more gentle than Tony’s. “Are the two of you still together?”  
  
You didn’t even remotely know how to answer that. “Not really, no. Not anymore.”  
  
Tony nodded. “Mind explaining why you’re still living in the same house as him then?”  
  
Tony had your attention, and you were no longer staring at your coffee. “How did you-how did you know?”  
  
“Last night after you went upstairs, I figured I should order a car to take you home in the morning. When J.A.R.V.I.S. gave me Chad’s address as your location, I knew something was up.”  
  
You began to nervously play with the hem of your sleeve, unintentionally revealing the unmistakable bruises underneath. Tony’s gasp was audible, and you really wished you hadn’t looked up. The rage was barely concealed on both their faces as they stared at your arm. You hastily pulled the hem down. “We aren’t together, but I have nowhere else to go. Until I find a place, I’m stuck with him.”  
  
Steve spoke calmly, but you could tell that he was trying to mask his anger. “He hurt you. You can’t stay with him. Don’t you have any family or friends to stay with?”  
  
“I don’t have any family left, and I don’t have friends anymore.”  
  
Tony looked confused. “(Y/n), what do you mean you don’t have friends? You’ve got me. Besides, I read your SHIELD file, so don’t worry. You’ll be safe here.”  
  
You were shocked. Did he just say that he read your file? Fuck. “Tony, how the hell did you read my file? It’s supposed to be classified!”  
  
Tony shrugged. “When Fury first introduced me to you, I had a feeling he wanted you to be more than just an agent. I thought he might want you to be an Avenger, so I hacked your file.”  
  
You were furious. No one was supposed to see that. “Tony, who else knows? Who did you tell?”  
  
Tony’s eyes seemed to soften as he looked at you. “No one. I swear, I didn’t tell a soul.  Not even Pepper.  
  
You nodded. You could tell from the confused look on Steve’s face that he had no clue what was going on, and you were positive he would respect your wishes to keep this a secret. “Steve, if I fill you in, can you promise to keep this a secret until I am prepared to be open about this?”  
  
He didn’t even hesitate. “(Y/n), I will take whatever you tell me to my grave if need be.”  
  
“And Tony, what about you? I am prepared to tell you guys about Chad, but…it can’t leave this room. Not yet anyways.”  
  
“I promise to keep this to myself. The ball’s in your court on this one.”  
  
You took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare yourself. “You know about HYDRA’s experiments, but what you don’t know is the inspiration for them. They want enhanced people because they met someone who was born enhanced. They met me. My brother was eight years old when I was born, so when my parents saw what I could do as an infant, they decided it would be best to keep it from him. They were afraid to tell anyone because they didn’t want some organization to run experiments on me.”  
  
You paused to wipe a few tears from your eyes before continuing. You could see that Steve was incredibly curious and decided to display your abilities quickly. With a quick flick of your wrist, Tony’s mug was lifted out of his hand and simply floated in mid-air. You turned your wrist and watched the mug move back into Tony’s hand.   
  
“To this day, I don’t know how HYDRA found out about me, but when I was ten, one of their projects, known as CENTIPEDE, kidnapped me. Only last year did we discover that CENTIPEDE was a HYDRA organization, but anyways, they ran tests on me for a few months. They wanted to determine how I was born enhanced, but they couldn’t isolate any factor. Through their experiments, I was able to better control my powers, and somehow, I managed to escape. When I came home, it was…strange to say the least. I found out that I had never been reported missing because HYDRA had threatened to kill me if my parents contacted the authorities. I was traumatized and not really in a good frame of mind, and my parents thought it would be a good idea to tell my brother the truth about my abilities.”  
  
You were finding it hard to continue. You had discussed this part of your life only once, and that was with Fury. Steve took your hands between his own, and Tony whispered encouragingly, “Take your time.” You felt a sense of calm come over you and decided to continue.  
  
“My brother was…naturally upset. We had kept this a secret from him for ten years, and he was disgusted with me. He started hurling insults at me, and I froze. The next thing I remember is seeing him standing over our parents’ dead bodies with a baseball bat in his hand. He told me that freaks deserve to live alone, and then he slit his wrists right in front of me. I-I couldn’t-I couldn’t stop him. I watched him bleed out in front of me as he collapsed next to the bashed-in heads of our parents. By the time the police got there, they were all dead. I was placed in the foster system for the next eight years, but I had done my research during that time. I dug up information about SHIELD and sought out Fury on my 18th birthday. I managed to hack my way onto his schedule, so he was impressed. In a matter of days, I became a SHIELD agent, and since Fury knew I wasn’t comfortable using my powers, he buried my past in the files and allowed me to simply be a hacker for SHIELD. However, I am fully trained for the field, which he had insisted.”  
  
Steve looked horrified. “(Y/n), I am so sorry you had to go through all that.”  
  
You shrugged and looked at Tony. “Tony, does that cover most of what was in my file?”  
  
He seemed to think about it for a second. “Yeah, I think that covers all of it, but what about Chad? When did he start…hurting you?” He asked his last question through gritted teeth. Yup, Tony was out for blood.  
  
You took a deep breath. “That’s…slightly more complicated I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain some triggering topics and some spoilers for Ultron  
> This is my first fanfic so be gentle. I swear I have a plan for where this story is going, which is why an alternation in the point of view is necessary since the reader won’t be in every scene.

You had no clue where to even start. Talking about your past was difficult enough, but how could you tell them what Chad did to you? Tony would probably throw him off the roof of some huge building. You thought you were prepared to talk about this. You knew you could trust them, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything.  
  
“(Y/n)? Can you tell us long this has been going on? When did he start hurting you?” Steve asked gently.  
  
You looked into his blue eyes. You could do this. You needed to say it. “Ever since SHIELD fell.”  
  
You flinched when Tony’s mug broke in his hands. “That fucking long? Why the hell didn’t you use your powers or your training? Why didn’t you ask for help?”  
  
Steve grabbed Tony’s wrist. “That’s enough, Tony. None of that matters.”  
  
Your tears began to fall. “No, Steve. He’s right. I should have-should have fought back, but I never did. It’s my fault!” You stood up and ran for the elevator, and when you felt a hand on your wrist, you realized that you never had a chance at outrunning a super soldier.   
  
“(Y/n), look at me,” whispered Steve. You turned to look at him, certain he would yell at you too. “None of this is your fault. You are not responsible for someone else hurting you. Please, I need you to understand that.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, (Y/n). I shouldn’t have yelled. I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at him and at myself for not noticing sooner.” Tony spoke softly. His eyes held an intense amount of guilt.  
  
“It’s okay,” you whispered.  
  
“How did it start?” Steve asked.  
  
“Steve…I…Can we get into all of that some other time? I don’t think I can right now.”  
  
Steve and Tony nodded almost simultaneously before Steve said, “Of course. Whenever you’re ready. Why don’t we get your stuff so that you can move in today?”  
  
You considered it, then asked tentatively, “Tony, are you sure that you’re fine with me living here?”  
  
He nodded vigorously. “It would give me immense peace of mind…knowing that you’re safe here.”  
  
You bit your lip. You would finally be free. “Steve, could you come with me? Chad shouldn’t be home, but he might be waiting for me…”  
  
“Absolutely. Tony, obviously my motorcycle won’t carry her things. Can I borrow one of your cars?”  
  
Tony nodded. “Go for it. Just…make sure she’s safe.”  
  
You and Steve gave your thanks as you got into the elevator. After choosing an SUV from Tony’s garage, the two of you were quickly flying down the road. You could tell Steve was fighting the urge to ask more questions, but you welcomed the silence of the car ride, which was only interrupted whenever you gave him the directions to the house.   
  
When Steve stopped the car in front of the house, you were relieved to see that Chad’s car was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh of relief, you said, “He’s gone. Guess he went to work.”  
  
Before you could open your door, Steve had already opened it for you. Approaching your front door, you struggled to find your keys. When you managed to get the door open, Steve insisted on checking that Chad really wasn’t there before you entered. After about five minutes, he was satisfied with his search and allowed you to enter.   
  
You and Steve made a great team. Over the course of the next two hours, you handed Steve your possessions, and he continued to pack them into boxes with labels at record speed. He refused to let you carry any boxes, and the two of you were back on the road the moment he fit all the boxes in the SUV.   
  
Once your boxes were put in your room, you didn’t feel like unpacking right away, so you and Steve took the elevator back down to the kitchen. You were surprised to see many more of the Avengers in the room, chatting away. Everyone, except for Tony, was staring. You recognized all of them, except for two.  
  
Steve introduced you to those two immediately. “(Y/n), meet Vision and Wanda. Vision took Wanda to Sokovia to get a few things.”  
  
“Oh, yes! I have heard of you both. I just…didn’t put the faces to names, I suppose. My apologies. Wanda, where’s your brother, uh, what was his name…oh yeah, where’s Pietro?”  
  
There was a heavy silence in the room, and Wanda’s eyes were full of rage. Clearly, you were missing something.  
  
Wanda spoke through gritted teeth. “Do you think you are funny? Mocking me for my loss?”  
  
“Your loss? I-I don’t understand.” You looked at Steve, utterly bewildered.  
  
He whispered to you. “Pietro died saving Clint.”  
  
You felt so guilty for hurting Wanda. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know.”  
  
Wanda was suddenly in your face. “You expect me to believe your lies?”  
  
Everyone in the room was trying to calm Wanda down, but before you could reply, Wanda put her hand on your head. Suddenly, you weren’t in the kitchen anymore. You were back in the house you shared with Chad. You were struggling to get out from under him, but he wouldn’t let you move.  
  
“Stop. Please, Chad! Stop! You’re hurting me!”  
  
He slapped you and continued to force himself inside of you. “Shut up, you little slut.”  
  
You let your tears flow and stopped fighting him. You felt hopeless. You couldn’t stop him, ever.  
  
Then, you opened your eyes, and you were back on the floor of the kitchen. Everyone looked concerned, and Wanda had tears in her eyes.  Shit.  
  
“I’m so sorry, (y/n). I’m so sorry,” Wanda kept repeating.  
  
Too many people. There were too many people around you. Too many people looking at you. After you whispered, “Leave me alone,” you got into the elevator and went up to the roof to be alone with your thoughts for a little bit.   
  
You would never be able to forget what Chad had done to you, but normally you only relived it each night in your nightmares. This time you were awake and aware, and you felt everything: all the pain, fear, humiliation, and helplessness. In an attempt to drive the images out of your head, you looked up at the stars, and before you knew it, you fell asleep.   
  
\---POV change---  
  
Wanda was still repeating her apologies to (y/n), even though (y/n) had already stepped into the elevator. The Avengers were all at a loss for words. The look of horror on Wanda’s face resembled the terrified look on (y/n)’s face only minutes before.  
  
Steve crouched down next to Wanda. “Wanda, what did you show her?”  
  
“I…I was upset, so I just wanted her to relive a bad memory, but…I shouldn’t have made her see that. She was in pain, and she was begging someone named Chad to stop hurting her. He was on top  of her…inside of her. He was…he was raping her…oh god, I shouldn’t have made her see that. I shouldn’t have made her see that. I need to apologize to her…”  
  
Steve and Tony were furious. Chad hadn’t just abused (y/n). He had raped her too. The rest of the Avengers were incredibly confused and horrified.   
  
Natasha looked at Steve. “Chad…isn’t that her fiancé? Is that why she’s moving in?”  
  
Steve nodded. “Tony and I realized he was abusive, but we didn’t know he was doing more than beating her. That son of a bitch has been hurting her for over a year now.”  
  
Tony spoke through gritted teeth. “Vision, take Wanda to her room so she can calm down. Steve, go and find (y/n). She seems to trust you, so please, for her sake and ours, make sure she is okay. Natasha, I know Chad’s address. Want to help me give that dick a piece of what he deserves?”  
  
Natasha was absolutely furious. “With pleasure,” she bit out vehemently, “Let’s go.”  
  
Vision took Wanda by the arm and led her out. Steve asked J.A.R.V.I.S for (y/n)’s location and quickly proceeded to the roof. Steve found (y/n) peacefully asleep on the roof, so he carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her down to her room. He removed her shoes and tucked her into the bed.  
  
Looking down at (y/n), Steve sighed. He wanted her to be happy and safe. “Sleep well, (y/n).”  
  
He turned off the lights in her room and took the elevator up to his floor, but his mind was full of thoughts that lingered on (y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain some triggering topics and some spoilers for Ultron  
> This is my first fanfic so be gentle. I swear I have a plan for where this story is going, which is why an alternation in the point of view is necessary since the reader won’t be in every scene. 
> 
> Also, sorry for how long it took me to upload this chapter. I have been dealing with family issues. I wrote this super quick today because I'm about to leave for my brother's college graduation. So I won't be back for about a week. So I figured I better update now, unfortunately there might be errors and it might not read as well because my friend who usually edits is out of town. Sorry if it's kinda sucky....  
> Please comment and let me know what you think!

As you opened your eyes and looked around your room, you were incredibly confused. You couldn’t remember entering your room last night. The last thing you could remember was looking at the stars and trying to calm yourself. Against your better judgment, you decided to get up and face whatever the day may bring…You had an Avenger to apologize to.  
  
After taking as long as possible to get ready and failing to figure out how you would apologize to Wanda, you got into the elevator to go down to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, you noticed the worry on all the Avengers’ faces. Two faces in particular drew your attention: Natasha’s and Tony’s.  
  
Tony’s Iron Man suit lay damaged beyond repair on the floor, and both Natasha and Tony were covered in blood and countless bruises.  
  
“Oh my god, are you guys okay?” you asked as you walked towards them.  
  
Natasha regarded you silently for a moment. “Did you know that he’s HYDRA?”  
  
You stopped in your tracks. “Who?”  
  
Tony stood up with a painful grunt. “Chad. He’s fucking HYDRA, and he managed to almost take us both out.”  
  
You had no words. Chad? HYDRA? What the fuck? “Wait, he was never part of SHIELD. He works for OctiGym. How could he be HYDRA? Are you sure?”  
  
Natasha’s voice betrayed little emotion. “Whenever someone says that whole ‘cut off one head, two more take it’s place’ spiel, they tend to be HYDRA... Not all HYDRA agents were undercover at SHIELD. They have assets in many businesses.”  
  
You were so confused. “When did you meet Chad?” Suddenly, you were filled with dread. “He doesn’t know I’m here, right?”  
  
You felt a comforting hand on your shoulder, but you couldn’t stop shaking. Steve appeared next to you and maintained his firm grip. “No, you’re safe. Tony and Natasha just wanted to teach him a lesson last night, so they went to his house.”   
  
Steve walked with you to the couch because with the way you were shaking, you were about to hit the floor. Sitting on the couch next to Steve gave you a sense of security, and you were finally able to stop shaking. “I’m sorry,” you whispered.  
  
Everyone seemed confused. Tony knelt down in front of you. “Why are you sorry, (y/n)? Natasha and I made a choice to give that son of a bitch some hell, but none of this is your fault.”  
  
You looked at Tony with tears streaming down your face. “That’s where you’re wrong, Stark. All of this is my fault. I guess even when I escaped HYDRA, they still found someone to keep an eye on me... I need to go.”  
  
Wanda cut in angrily. “Why do you want to go back to him? From what I saw yesterday…you should steer clear of him.”  
  
“I have to do this. If I don’t go quietly with HYDRA…I don’t…I don’t know who they’ll hurt. The last thing that I want is to be near Chad, but I…I have to do this.”  
  
There was silence for a moment, but you couldn’t bear to see the disgust on their faces, so you kept your eyes down.   
  
Natasha spoke clearly. “That’s not even an option. We won’t let you do that to yourself. You are safe here, so stay here. Our mission is to take down HYDRA, and that sure as hell doesn’t involve letting them take you for their sadistic experiments. We won’t let Chad near enough to hurt you ever again.”  
  
Steve nodded. “Natasha is right. We will take down HYDRA.”  
  
You took a deep breath and looked them all in the eye. “Fine by me, but I want to help take them down.”  
  
Tony shook his head. “Absolutely not. I won’t allow it. I don’t want you to be in danger or to have to face Chad ever again.”  
  
With a sigh, you took Tony’s hand. “This is my choice, Tony.”  
  
Tony gritted his teeth. “Fine, but I need to know. Has Chad done anything else?”  
  
You cast your eyes down to the floor. “Tony…I can’t talk about that right now. Between everything I told you guys yesterday and what I saw yesterday, I don’t want to discuss it anymore…atleast for now.”  
  
Tony nodded thoughtfully. “Alright, but just know that all of us are here for you.”  
  
All the Avengers nodded their heads and smiled at you. You were touched by the care evident on each and every single face. You felt like you had found a family again…after all these years. “Thank you,” you whispered. Looking at Natasha and Tony, you continued, “You guys need any help patching up? I’m quite good at that now.”  
  
They accepted your offer, and the three of you took the elevator up to the infirmary. The conversation was light-hearted as you stitched up their many wounds, but as you took in the extent of their injuries, you realized that Chad was far more dangerous than you ever anticipated. In a way, you realized that you were not weak when he overpowered you, beat you, and raped you. He did some serious damage to two Avengers, so you felt less ashamed of the abuse you had endured at his hands.  
  
Once you were finished patching them up, the three of you went back down to the kitchen. You couldn’t help but laugh when you saw who had joined the group.  
  
“Fury, good to see you again!”  
  
“Likewise, (y/n).”  
  
Tony cut in, “I’m sorry, you knew he was alive? As an Avenger, I had to wait months before I was given the information.”  
  
You grinned at Tony. “Who do you think Hill called when she needed to fake his death? I was the one feeding the appropriate information through the channels.”  
  
Tony muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but you knew he was just jealous. You chuckled fondly at the billionaire’s pout.  
  
Fury chose that moment to speak. “Alright, (y/n), considering the circumstances, are you ready to consider being an Avenger? I need you for this mission.”  
  
You bit your lip and reconsidered the offer that you had turned down multiple times. “If it’s okay with everyone else, then…yes, I guess I’m ready.”  
  
Every Avenger approved, and you couldn’t have been happier. It was like you belonged somewhere, after so many years without a real family…  
  
“Well then, welcome to the Avengers, (y/n),” Fury said with a smile.  
  
Tony piped up, “Before we discuss the mission, we need to give you a name!”  
  
Sam grinned. “I’ve got it.” You looked up at Sam, as did all the Avengers. “Domino would be a perfect name for you!”  
  
You couldn’t stop smiling. “I love it!”  
  
Fury cracked a small smile. “Okay, now that we settled that. Let’s get down to business.”  
  
You all made your way to the conference room, and once everyone was seated, Fury brought up the necessary information on the screens. “Professor Edwinas has worked for HYDRA for many years. Recently, his lab acquired Tesseract technology. When HYDRA raided our Fridge facility, some weapons had been integrated with Tesseract energy, and they got their hands on that weaponry. I do not know what plans they have for that technology, but it needs to be retrieved. His base is in Dhuar, Argentina. These are the coordinates and plans for the base. Look them over and be prepared. A quinjet will pick you up in exactly 4 hours. Good luck.”  
  
Without another word, he left the room, and you watched as each Avenger picked up a copy of the plans. Steve handed you a copy, and you promptly thanked him. Everyone went their separate ways to read up on the mission and prepare, except for Tony.  
  
“Come on, I think I’ve got a suit that will fit you for this mission. I’ll make one special for you soon.”  
  
You followed Tony down to his lab and tried on the suit he handed you. It was a sleek black and blue suit that fit you like a second skin. You smiled at Tony. “It’s perfect.”  
  
“I don’t make things less than perfect. It’s bulletproof, waterproof, and radiation-proof. The suit is hooked up to Jarvis and is capable of assessing your physical capacity. Sound good?”  
  
“It’s more than I could have asked for. Thanks, Stark.”  
  
“Alright, alright. Don’t get sentimental on me. Let’s read up on this shit.”  
  
With that, you left the lab to find your own private space to read the plans. Once you were finished, you and the rest of the Avengers congregated in the conference room to map out your plan of attack. Once everyone had agreed, you watched as they left to suit up. You went up to the roof and waited for the rest of the Avengers to come. In a matter of minutes, the team was ready to go and waited in silence on the roof. You couldn’t silence your thoughts though. This was it. After a year without  missions, you were about to go on your first official mission as an Avenger. Holy shit. You weren’t ready for this. For fucks sake, you lived with your abusive HYDRA ex-boyfriend less than 48 hours ago. What if you jeopardized the whole operation? You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t even notice the arrival of the quinjet until you heard Steve say your name.  
  
“(Y/n)? Come on, we have to go.”  
  
You got into the quinjet, and suddenly, your nerves were gone. You had quite a long list of successful missions, and being back on a quinjet felt like home. You were back and ready for action. Everyone reviewed the plan and the papers again and simply waited for the quinjet to land near the coordinates.   
  
The quinjet landed, and you all exited quietly. You took a deep breath. It was time to put the plan in motion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give me advice. This is my first fanfic, so I want to improve

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give me advice. This is my first fanfic, so I want to improve


End file.
